


The Reluctant Veela Cover

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Egg-laying (mpreg), Grandfather Willow Tree, HD Cliche Fest 2014, M/M, Masturbation, Slash, Veela, spying on masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has mated to the worst possible wizard, because veela prefer those who’ve saved their lives. If he can keep quiet, he can take his secret to the grave, preserving his family’s image. Unfortunately he’s on house arrest and guard Potter is poking his nose around. Harry must save Draco from himself and from the Ministry’s accusations as he awaits trial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reluctant Veela Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zakaira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakaira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Reluctant Veela](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242630) by [Zakaira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakaira/pseuds/Zakaira). 



> As a thank you for your great story I made you a cover.  
> Hope you like it and please keep writing....

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/Zakaira%20-%20The%20Reluctant%20Veela%201_zpsffqaudfb.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I Own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
